


Акцент

by Woogie



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Forced, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: Джек тянется к этим пухлым губам, проводит большим пальцем по нижней, которую совсем недавно разбил. Атлас смотрит насмешливо, но напряжённо, словно зверь в засаде.
Relationships: Frank Fontaine/Jack
Kudos: 5





	Акцент

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for headcanon about dark!Jack being turned on by Atlas' irish accent to @frangstfontaine

По дороге к «Персефоне» Джек видит, как дёрганый доходяга развешивает на стене плакат с надписью «Атлас жив». Губы сами собой растягиваются в кривой ухмылке.

«Атлас говорит через нас» гласит соседний с ним плакат.

Атлас говорит, пока Джек позволяет ему это делать. 

Небритый и потрёпанный, он сидит на деревянной койке и не шевелится, пока Джек не даст приказа, — экономит силы. Ещё пару дней назад от него пахло едким одеколоном местного производства, заглушающим все запахи вокруг, сейчас же он выветрился, и на смену ему медленно, но верно приходит запах пота.

Когда он улыбается своей снисходительной улыбкой, в нём всё ещё можно узнать человека с фотографий репортёров желтой прессы Восторга и с агит-плакатов, где он тянется к неравнодушным с распростёртыми для объятий руками. Когда же он начинает говорить, слышны отголоски воодушевляющих гневных речей, хрипло доносящихся из динамиков.

Джек тянется к его пухлым губам, проводит большим пальцем по нижней, которую совсем недавно сам же разбил. Атлас смотрит насмешливо, но напряжённо, словно зверь в засаде.

— Говори.

Атлас не сыплет проклятиями, не обещает, что сбежит отсюда со дня на день. Лишь привычно облизывает губы и, пристально смотря в глаза, несёт какую-то бессмысленную околесицу, иногда пассивно-агрессивно рассказывая, какое Джек ничтожество. Старательно проговаривает «о» и «а», когда путает их местами, перемалывает все известные слова в неразборчивую кашу и тщательно следит за всеми известными сокращениями слов.

Один знакомый из службы охраны как-то говорит, что ирландский акцент у Атласа слишком грубый и неестественный. Джек лишь бездумно кивает в ответ и снова отправляется навестить говорливого друга.

Губы Атласа двигаются так живо, словно он пережёвывает твёрдую пищу. Джек, словно в трансе, цепляет их большим пальцем и чуть оттягивает в сторону, чтобы увидеть шевелящиеся зубы и поблёскивающий внутри подвижный язык. Чужая речь становится чуть более невнятной, но это его не сильно смущает.

Речь, понять которую можно только когда голову мягко обхватывает пелена опьянения. 

Джек помнит это чувство и без всякого алкоголя. 

Горячее дыхание Атласа касается головки пока ещё не стоящего члена. Атлас открывает рот, но Джек качает головой, засовывая большой палец глубже в его рот.

— Сначала языком.

Атлас едва заметно морщит нос на долю секунды, но тут же глубоко выдыхает, и уже с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом проходится языком от основания к головке, после чего облизывает её. Уже когда он снова касается основания, член стоит колом. Джек проводит им по влажным губам Атласа — обветренные и шершавые, даже влажными они ощутимо задевают кожу едва не до царапин.

Когда Джек наконец убирает палец из его рта и вытирает об его же колючую щёку, Атлас плотно обхватывае член губами. Глаза у него закрыты — Джек вспоминает недавно услышанную шутку про думы об Англии и кладёт руку ему на затылок.

Волосы, возможно, единственное, что есть настоящего в Атласе.

Может, Атлас и сомкнул бы челюсть со всей силы, до противного скрипа зубов друг об друга, сцедив через них кровь, и, улыбнувшись кровавой улыбкой, сплюнул бы то, что смог откусить. Но его останавливает едва слышимое потрескивание напряжения плазмида «Электрошок» вокруг руки Джека, находящейся в опасной близости к его голове.

Атлас из тех, кто будет хвататься за жизнь всеми способами, даже такими, как сейчас. Хватается он, надо отметить, очень старательно и умело.

Сгнить заживо в «Персефоне» — жестокая участь даже для него. Но Джек знает: он попробует сбежать. Охранники в тюрьме почти поголовно сумасшедшие, которых довольно просто уговорить или даже спровоцировать на открытие камеры. Чем-чем, а языком Атлас пользоваться умеет.

Джек не говорит ему, но он давно уже переписал базу ДНК охранной системы, занеся туда «неуловимого» Атласа, которого системы по ошибке удалили пару лет назад, как умершего, а ещё снабдил все выходы дополнительными охранными турелями. 

Ему необязательно об этом знать. У Атласа должна быть какая-то надежда, вера в то, что шансы сбежать ещё есть.

В последнем своём сне Джек после всех предпринятых мер предосторожности однажды слышит его голос через радио-динамики на площади Аполлона. Слышит — и замирает, не в силах двинуться, словно парализованный, как ещё совсем недавно замирал от каждого сообщения в рации. 

Когда Джек кончает на выдохе, Атлас надсадно откашливается, отплёвываясь, а потом слабо смеётся.

Джека возбуждает голос Атласа, но кончает он каждый раз под хриплый смех и грубый бронкский акцент Фрэнка Фонтейна.


End file.
